A research, educational and clinical program will be undertaken by the applicant, Dr. Kenneth DAvis, in the Division on Aging at Harvard Medical School. The five years of supervised experience during the award will allow him to develop to the point of potential leadership in academic geriatrics. Dr. Ken Minaker, Director of the Brockton/West Roxbury GRECC and Principal Investigator of Beth Israel Hospital's Program Project in Biomedical Aspects of Aging will be Dr. Davis' sponsor. The research program will create progressive independence and will retain constant emphasis throughout the term of the award. Dr. Davis will work on a daily basis with Dr. Minaker in the design, development and analytic aspects of clinical physiologic research at the Beth Israel Hospital and at the Hebrew Rehabilitation Center for aged. Additionally he will work with Dr. Dariush Elahi, director of the Radioimmunoassay component of the Core Laboratory of Beth Israel Hospital's General Clinical Research Center and a close collaborator of Dr. MInaker's in the Gerontology Division. Dr. Elahi will supervise Dr. Davis' skill development in the hormonal, computer, and laboratory techniques required to undertake the systematic study of the regulation of volume control regulation in the elderly. The educational component will include development of a set of teaching modules for Geriatric Medicine as in the New Pathway developed for undergraduate medical training at Harvard Medical School and increasingly being employed for both postgraduate and Continuing Medical Education. Dr. Liptzin, Director of Harvard's Geriatric Education Center and the Division on Aging's representative on the New Pathway Committee, and Dr. Minaker, Program Director for Harvard's Continuing Medical Education Course will guide Dr. Davis' development in this important area. Clinical activities will continue throughout this award, including service on the Beth Israel Hospital's Geriatric Consultation Service, the West Roxbury VAMC's Geriatric Evaluation Unit, and the Brigham and Women's Hospital's Geriatric Outpatient Assessment Unit. The applicant will supervise students and fellows, collaborate with gerontologic clinical and research nurses, and become experienced in the operation of the Clinical Research Center. The very substantial research, educational and clinical resources of the Harvard Division on Aging will be available to the applicant to assure successful attainment of the goals of this award.